The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for aligning and joining individual blanks together and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method for aligning individual blanks in overlapping edge relationship by means of grooved lateral edge guides and for joining such blanks together at their overlapping portion by a suitable bonding agent provided therebetween.
The apparatus and method of the present invention may be used to manufacture a variety of products, including containers, file folders and a number of other items for which one piece of rigid or semi-rigid material need be attached to another. In the manufacture of storage and/or package-type containers, e.g., product display packages and the like, such containers are generally constructed from one or more blanks of suitable material folded into the appropriate shape of the desired container by an apparatus constructed for such purpose. Ultimately, such blanks are secured in their folded shape by a bonding agent provided along their mating portions. One such novel container is constructed, in part, from a transparent plastic blank. Such package provides the retailer with a number of advantages over conventional all-cardboard packages, for example, visual display of the product, limited protection of the product from deterioration as, for example, by atmospheric moisture or other causes, pilfer-proof protection, and protection of the product from rough handling both in shipment and by potential customers.
One form of such partially transparent package is constructed to include a rear wall of paperboard, cardboard or the like, which rear wall may have printing and/or decorative material applied to either face thereof with information in regard to the product, instructions for use of the product, the application of a trademark associated with the product, etc. The construction of such a novel partially transparent package initially requires that the transparent plastic blank be bonded along a portion thereof in overlapping edge relationship to a portion of the rear wall. Prior to the bonding operation, however, the transparent plastic blank and rear wall must be appropriately positioned with respect to the rear wall and in registration with any fold lines, openings, printing and/or decoration thereon.
There is known one such apparatus which is suitably adapted to perform the functions of aligning and joining individual blanks together in the manner required in the construction of the above-noted packages. In this regard, illustrative is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 334,585, filed on Dec. 28, 1981 and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein. In accordance with the known apparatus, there is provided a pair of blank feeding devices for individually supplying a first and second blank from a source thereof to be aligned and joined with respect to each other. The feeding devices are adjustably positioned overlying a respective one of a pair of register chain assemblies and are adapted for individually receiving the blanks from a source thereof and for conveying the blanks along substantially parallel paths in a substantially common plane through a portion of the apparatus. An adhesive applicator is positioned between the pair of blank feeding devices for applying a bonding agent on at least a portion of one of the blanks. A longitudinally extending displacing bar is provided for bending a portion of one of the blanks out of the common plane containing the remaining portion of the blank to allow the overlapping of the blanks without interference from the adhesive layer. Further, a pair of curved spaced apart planar alignment guides are provided at the exit ends of the registered chain assemblies to receive therebetween an incoming blank being conveyed therealong and being operative to align the incoming blanks in general relationship with the other blank prior to the subsequent joining of the blanks together upon contact of their overlapping portion.
In this regard, although these guides have proved satisfactory in providing general overlapping alignment between a pair of blanks, such guides have been less satisfactory for use where precise registration of, for example, fold lines are required between individual blanks to be joined. In addition, it has been found that there is a tendency for the sides of the blanks to ride up the vertical face of the guides upon engagement with the lateral edges of the blanks. As a result of this condition, the blanks often partially lift off the registered chain assemblies and lose whatever alignment the blanks may have had, as well as potentially being bent and rendered unsuitable for subsequent use. Furthermore, the guides are arranged for engagement with the blanks only during a relatively short distance of their travel through the apparatus. As a consequence, the blanks, although having once been aligned by the guides, are generally free to shift out of alignment just prior to the bonding of the blanks together by contact of their overlapping portion.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is an unsolved need for an apparatus and method for aligning and joining individual blanks together which is operative for accurately positioning the blanks in overlapping edge relationship and in precise registration with any fold lines, printing and/or decorations thereon, and which maintains such registrations as the blanks are conveyed through the apparatus.